


Wild Is The Wind

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 04, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: They’ve been on the run for weeks, well, more like drifting from place to place. But it’s still been weeks. And if you had told Beth four months ago that this is how it would end, she would have laughed and shook her head because, no freaking way.





	Wild Is The Wind

 

 

 

They’ve been on the run for weeks, well, more like drifting from place to place. But it’s still been _weeks_. And if you had told Beth four months ago that this is how it would end, she would have laughed and shook her head because, _no freaking way_. But here she is, and there _he_ is, Daryl, sitting in front of her on a dusty bed that smells slightly of mold with his dick in his hands. 

* * *

 

“We should start looking for somewhere to stay, least for a little while,” Daryl tells her, his eyes on the far light of the setting sun.

“We _would_ have had a nice place if those people back at the funeral home hadn’t tried to kidnap me,” Beth responds, and Daryl snorts at her words.

“All for a damn dog,” he says, shaking his head at the ridiculousness that almost got her taken away and got himself nearly killed.

“I hope he got away,” Beth says, slightly out of breath as they walk through a particularly dense part in the woods.

“Probably did, animals are smart like that.”

Beth wants to tell him ‘You’re smart too,’ but she knows the only thing she’ll get is a blush at best and ignored at worst. She’s learned so much about him through the time they’ve spent together, she feels like she knows the most anyone’s ever known about Daryl Dixon and the thought makes her feel special. He’s smart, smarter than you would think about someone who grew up in the backwoods of rural Georgia, but he liked to read and whatever he didn’t learn in school he learned at the public library whenever Merle was locked up. He’s clever too, and you might be thinking, well ain’t that the same thing? But no, it is definitely not. Beth has known many smart people who had been about as dry as a wooden board, but Daryl isn’t, he’s funny and quick to pick up on things.

On top of being a great hunter, Beth knows that there’s no one else she could have been luckier to have been stuck with. Even though it doesn’t feel that way anymore, not like in the beginning with the tense silences and the anger and disappointment. She loves Daryl more than she did back at the prison and she thinks that he might feel the same way about her. He doesn’t have to say anything, she knows by his actions that he cares about her. He’s flirted with her, she’s sure of it, Daryl Dixon has actually flirted with little Miss Beth Greene, it’s all been quite innocent and it sort of reminds Beth of the boys back in middle school but they’ve been dancing around each other for weeks.

Neither ready nor sure about making the next step. And it’s fine, they got all the time in the world and Beth doesn’t know everything but she’s positive Daryl hasn’t had the greatest experiences with women in the past. So she can wait till he’s ready to do more than just kiss her, or if he wants to keep holding hands that’s okay with her too, even though she would be lying if she said she never thought about Daryl’s big arms around her as he had his way with her.

They reach a clearing in the woods and it leads to a deserted back road, Daryl contemplates their options before signaling their way, “C’mon, we’ll see if there are any houses this way,” he says, and Beth nods, she really, really wants to sleep under a roof today. The nights have been getting colder and there’s only so much heat she can get through cuddling up to Daryl. Which is another thing that surprised Beth, back at the prison she remembers the aversion Daryl had to touch, she remembers the way he had tensed and awkwardly placed his hand on her elbow when he went to tell her about Zach. But something about being out in the wilderness, alone, with only each other for company had loosened him up, about as much as a man like Daryl can loosen up, anyways. He didn’t tense up whenever Beth neared him anymore, in fact, sometimes he would go seeking her touch; a graze of his fingers against her bare arm, his hand on her shoulder, or even their fingers intertwined throughout the day.

The first time Daryl kissed her was three weeks after the funeral home, and it wasn’t that much of a kiss either, more of a press of his lips to hers while Beth was completely distracted with gathering wild strawberries from a bush near the spot where they’d made camp.

“Why’d you kiss me?” she asked, her eyes wide open and looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

He shrugged, his ears turning as red as the strawberries she held in her hands, “Felt like it.”

“Oh.”

“T-That okay?”

She thinks about it for a whole two seconds before she nods, of course it was okay. It’s not like they had anything going on at the prison, and yeah, Beth’s not going to lie, she checked Daryl out as much as the other ladies from Woodbury did. Kind of hard not to when he used to strut around in his sleeveless shirts, arms glistening with sweat, it made a pretty picture but her thoughts never went beyond that; he was Daryl and she was Hershel’s teenage daughter. And now that she actually knows him, it’s kind of hard not to let her thoughts wander, she trusts Daryl with her life, she’s told him things she had never told anyone, they’ve grown close and some days Beth wonders what it would be like if they just took their relationship further.

The trees start clearing out, less dense brush and more wild grass, and they reach a one lane road. The pavement old and faded, weeds growing from cracks in the asphalt, no one has been around these parts for a very long time. Daryl reaches for Beth’s hand, “C’mon, we’ll see what’s up ahead,” he says, and they start walking alongside the road.

It’s nice, a cool breeze blowing in the wind, signaling the start of Autumn and Beth turns her face up to the sky. She swings the hand that holds Daryl’s own back and forth and she hears him let out a little sound, amused, and if she turned right now she would see just the tiniest smile on his lips. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time,” she tells him softly, almost a sigh and he squeezes her hand.

“Me neither,” he responds.

They keep walking alongside the abandoned road until they reach a small two story building, it looks like it used to be a car repair shop and upon further inspection one of the back windows has a fire escape, it’s perfect and Beth almost squeals in delight at the thought of sleeping indoors after such a long time of bedding down in places where they had to do a tick check after lying still for so many hours. Maybe they’ll get to sleep more than three or four as well, she’s giddy and Daryl turns to look at her, a raised eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned upward, “Y’aright?”

“We’re sleeping under a roof, Daryl, ‘course I’m okay,” she responds, grinning like crazy.

“First gotta check it out,” he says and Beth nods. She’s used to this too, the routine of scoping a place out, she knows the rules and it goes like clockwork. Daryl bangs on the front door and when nothing comes out he goes in first, the bottom floor is set up like a regular shop, there’s a register behind a counter and even a small waiting area. The place looks like it’s been abandoned for a long time, no sign of people, living or dead. Daryl starts walking up the stairs and Beth follows, they reach the top and to their surprise it’s set up like an apartment, the owner of the shop must have lived up there. There’s a small kitchen and an adjoining breakfast table, a living room with a big leather couch in it and down the hall there’s a room with a real bed in it. Beth doesn’t care how silly she might look, but she takes a running starts and bounces up on the mattress, the bed is perfect and the soft sheets only smell a little of dust.

She turns to look at Daryl and he’s leaning against the doorframe, one ankle hooked over the other, she grins at him and he ducks his head, trying in vain to hide his growing smile. “You’re something else, y’know that?” he asks and Beth feels her cheeks growing warm because that’s what words of praise from Daryl do to her.

She shrugs, “I’m sure you’ll let me know.”

He gestures towards the kitchen, “Let’s go eat.”

And Beth reluctantly leaves the comfort of the bed so she can make her way down the hallway. Daryl sets up their meal, a spread of stale potato chips, canned vegetables, and beef jerky; it’s almost like a feast and Beth can’t wait to show Daryl the chocolate bar she’s been hoarding since their last raid on a mostly abandoned supermarket a few days back. They eat mostly in silence, with only the flickering light from the several candles they found in the home illuminating the table. By the time Beth takes out the candy bar most of the candles are halfway melted, she looks over at Daryl and he looks tired, eyes heavy and a prominent slouch to his shoulders.

“C’mon, sleepyhead,” she tells him, pulling by the hand after he finishes licking the chocolate from his fingers.

Beth leads him to the bedroom and gently sits him at the edge of the bed, “Get some sleep, you haven’t had a proper rest since the Lord knows when,” she tells him. Daryl only hesitates a little before letting himself relax when she gets down to her knees, Beth kneels by his feet and starts unlacing his boots, “And don’t tell me you won’t take these off, I ain’t never heard of someone getting good rest with their shoes on.”

Daryl snorts in response but lets her do as she wants. She leaves his socks on just in case they do have to make a speedy getaway but Beth doubts it, the night is dark and quiet and it feels like they’re the last two people left on Earth. Daryl only stiffens a little when Beth reaches for the button of his pants, she pauses but he strokes the back of her hand with his index finger and Beth knows it’s okay to keep going. She pulls at the material and Daryl raises his hips so she can slide the jeans off, he’s wearing a faded pair of checkered boxer shorts and Beth hides her amused grin. Next comes his vest which he shrugs off his shoulders himself, letting Beth drape it over a chair in the corner of the room, Beth’s fingers make their way through the buttons of his shirt and Daryl doesn’t make eye contact.

She’s only seen him shirtless a couple of times but each time it takes a little bit of her breath away. For the scars that mar his back yes, but mostly for his good looks; his shoulders are wider than anyone she’s ever seen and meaty with hard earned muscles, his arms thick and strong, all tapering to a full torso, she’s had her arms wrapped around him and Beth knows what he feels like, soft belly and all. Beth loves his tattoos and the freckles that dot his skin, she thinks it’s such a shame for a man like Daryl to not know how beautiful he really is.

So she slides the shirt off his shoulders and presses a chaste kiss to his collarbone, “All done,” she tells him, smiling indulgently at the picture he makes. He slides back and under the covers but his gaze lingers on Beth, “You should get some sleep too,” he says, and Beth understands that it’s his way of asking her to get in bed with him. Beth nods and without preamble starts undressing herself, she feels Daryl’s eyes on her and when she chances a look he’s looking at her body. It doesn’t make her uncomfortable because as far as glances go his is pretty innocent. Not that it’s not heated and full of want but Beth knows it comes from a special place, he might not always have the words but she knows.

She lies next to him, both of them on their back and Beth huffs out a little laugh because it’s kind of funny how they’re both semi naked and yet they’re keeping a respectable distance from one another. “What?” Daryl asks, turning to look at her.

“Nothing, it’s just I didn’t know we had to leave room for Jesus is all,” Beth responds, gesturing to the near foot of space between them.

Daryl makes a strangled sort of noise and reaches over with his arm and roughly pulls her to his side, Beth giggles but situates herself as he plasters his chest to her back. They’ve only done this a few times before, at night when the temperature dropped and Daryl could see Beth shivering with cold, but never like this, while they were both awake and in their underwear. It feels nice and Beth loves the sound of his breath near her ear, warm and humid, it lets her know he’s alive and there with her.

Beth rests her own arm atop the corded muscle of his own around her waist and scoots back, her butt touches his crotch and he’s half hard, she wonders if he’s always like that or if seeing her body did something to him. She wriggles experimentally and Daryl grunts, “Stop that,” he says, without any heat to his words.

“You don’t like it?”

He’s silent for a long time and Beth is about to suggest that they just go to sleep when he answers, “I like it too much.”

Beth turns to look over her shoulder, “What do you mean?”

“I-- it-”

She keeps her breath steady and waits patiently as Daryl gets his thoughts together, words don’t come easily to him as they do to her. Growing up in a household where you were told daily to shut up, a house that encouraged silence and viewed emotions as a burden will do that to a person, but Daryl’s so strong and Beth believes in him.

He clears his throat, “I like the way you make me feel,” he tells her quietly.

Beth rolls over so she’s facing him and gently places her hand on his stubbled cheek, “I like the way you make me feel too.”

She leans over and kisses his mouth, just a soft peck to let him know that she really means it. But Daryl takes it as encouragement and deepens the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She allows it and opens her mouth, their tongues caressing each other until they’re both out of breath. Daryl’s eyes are glazed over with lust and Beth knows what she wants to do, she reaches down to the waistband of his boxers, her fingers threading through the dark, coarse hair that leads to his crotch, “Can I?”

Daryl shakes his head, “I can do it m’self.”

She tries not to let the disappointment show on her face because Beth understands, she really does. She knows it’s not necessarily because he doesn’t want her to, and at this point it’s not even about trusting her either, Beth knows Daryl trusts her with his life. It’s about intimacy, the kind where you can bare your body to someone without any reluctance; Daryl’s never had that and for him it’s been a learning process that Beth has slowly, very slowly guided him through.

“I want you to watch,” Daryl tells her, surprising Beth with his words.

“You’ll really let me see?”

He nods and turns to lay on his back, his breathing already getting shallow, Beth caresses his arm to let him know it’s okay, “Relax, this is supposed to be fun, okay?”

Daryl bites on his lip and nods yet again, his hands go to his boxers and he only hesitates for a second before he raises his hips off the bed and slides his underwear down. He takes his cock in hand and smiles at her, making her feel like he's never smiled at anyone before her. Either way, it's shy and tiny but his eyes glitter in the candlelight and Beth is entranced.

She’s never seen this part of him up close, sure, she’s seen him naked the several times they’ve encountered clean and safe water but only brief glimpses as she keeps watch. Glances that should leave her feeling embarrassed but never do, he’s seen her naked too, but out in the wild rules don’t apply the same way they did back before everything went to hell in a handbasket.

He’s thick, and even half hard Beth knows it would take some heavy foreplay to get all of him inside her. He’s pink and uncut and his hand looks so dark against the soft looking flesh, she watches as he tugs roughly on himself, lets out a grunt when she scoots closer to him on the bed.

Beth has never seen a man do this and it’s so very different from the way she touches herself. She likes starting slow, with light teasing touches that leave her wanting more. But Daryl just dives right in, he spits on his palm and presses it to the head, his eyes grow half lidded and Beth presses her thighs together. His breathing grows a bit labored and she feels a gush of wetness between her legs when he speaks, “I want to see you,” he says, his eyes on her flimsy underwear.

Beth doesn’t even think twice before she’s eagerly tearing her bra off, she must have looked a bit silly with the way she rushed but Daryl lets out a moan when he sees her nipples pebbling with the cool air of the room.

In a rush of hormones mixed with affection she hastily makes a decision, for the both of them. Beth starts undressing all the way, kicking off her panties when Daryl stays silent. She glances at him, wary that maybe she’d gone too far but his gaze is steady.

“Is this okay?” she asks, feeling as vulnerable as one can be, “we don’t have to do anything, I just want—“ she trails off, shrugging her shoulders in a way she hopes comes off as casual.

Daryl gives her one of those tiny half smirks, “It’s okay.”

Beth nods and resumes her position beside him on the bed, she sits and brings her legs up, Daryl’s eyes trail down her body and land between her thighs.

“Open your legs,” he tells her roughly, it makes her breath hitch because he sounds demanding and Daryl never sounds like that unless they’re out in the wild and he needs her to do something. And Daryl looks surprised too, like the words just spilled from his mouth without permission.

Before he can start doubting himself, Beth does as she’s told. And without prompting, her fingers slide between her legs and she spreads herself open for him, Beth feels her face flush but Daryl lets out a loud huff of air as he looks at her. “Fuck, girl,” he says, “you got any idea how pretty you are down there?”

Beth shakes her head, because no one has seen that part of her apart from her gynecologist since she turned thirteen. She always thought she was a bit weird looking, to be honest; not like the girls in the videos she knew Shawn watched. She has thick, blonde hair and her labia are kind of uneven, but the way Daryl looks at her makes her feel like she’s perfectly okay.

“Go on then,” he tells her, motioning with his head, “get yourself off.”

He doesn’t have to tell her twice. She doesn’t try to tease him, doesn’t play coy because that’s not who she is with him. Her fingers dive right in and Daryl never stops looking at her. Beth fingers her clit and when she slips a single digit inside, Daryl grunts, his motions become jerky and uncoordinated. Beth slides another finger in and moans because it feels good but also because it’s the most intense feeling having someone watch as you give yourself pleasure.

She likes hearing Daryl’s enjoyment almost more than she likes actually touching herself. Beth likes the way sweat pools on his upper lip, the sound of wet flesh, the way his corded muscles stand out when he grips himself tightly.

“Daryl,” she breathes, “I’m almost there.”

“I wanna see you,” he responds, nodding his head and just as out of breath as she is.

Beth squeezes her inner muscles and comes right after she watches the thick spurts of white liquid spilling from Daryl. Come coats his hand and his lower belly and he makes the most explicit sound she’s ever heard, a combination between a growl and a grunt that sounds positively feral.

She feels the sticky gush of fluid coat her own fingers and falls back on the bed, utterly and completely satisfied. Daryl drops beside her, he places a hand on her hip and gives her a squeeze.

“We should get dressed,” he says, quietly.

Beth turns to look at him and he looks so young and earnest in that moment that she laughs, they both just got off in front of each other and the first thing Daryl says is _that_. She rolls over and places her hand on his stubbled cheek, “I like you too,” she says.

Daryl’s face and ears flush pink, he gives a slight shrug, “Well, we should.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there are spelling errors, I JUST WANTED TO POST THIS.


End file.
